<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty Five Dollars by shamebucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689456">Twenty Five Dollars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket'>shamebucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forbidden Catboys, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Cliff needs to invest in a lock for his trash can... or reasons why it's <em>good</em> that he didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Sexy Bear/Racoonboy Twink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty Five Dollars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts">shadowsapiens</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cliff yawned and scratched his soft, rounded ears as he shuffled his way out of bed. In a perfect world, he would have been asleep and dreaming of salmon and fresh berries. Instead, something - or someone - was going through his metal garbage bins. It would be one thing if the scavenger had torn open the trash bag and gotten their fill without any further ruckus, but Cliff had barely closed his eyes when he heard the <em>CRASH</em> of metal on the street outside of his house. He needed to sleep. This was non-negotiable. </p><p>Deciding that it would be too much hassle to put on pants, Cliff ambled out of his bedroom towards the front door. The sound of his trashcan scraping against the asphalt hurt his ears. Grimacing, he flattened his ears against his salt and pepper hair. Who on earth could be that hungry at this hour? </p><p>"Mornin'?" he called out as he opened his front door. </p><p>A long, ringed tail swished a few yards in front of him as a young man crouched on the ground, tearing apart the trash bag. He was sniffing loudly, as if trying to scent out something that wasn't spoiled within the bag. </p><p>"You're up mighty early," Cliff continued, a bit louder. "Would you consider letting an old man get his beauty rest?" </p><p>The young man turned around, still on his hands and knees, and looked up at Cliff with wide eyes, his ears perky and alert. "This isn't what it looks like." </p><p>"Sure it isn't." Cliff pulled up the youngster by the collar of his shirt and suspended him midair, his feet dangling around six inches off the ground. He looked smaller and scrawnier than Cliff had originally thought, but he was still definitely too old to be pulling shit like this. "It's cold out here. Don't you got something better to do than rummaging around in a stranger's trash?" </p><p>The young man laughed nervously, his tail pointing straight down to the frost-covered pavement. "Haha, well, you know what they say, one bear's trash is another raccoon's - " </p><p>"Did you ever consider that I might have <em>needed that</em>?" Cliff asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm no stranger to digging through trash myself. That's private property you're going through." </p><p>"Um, actually," the man said, somewhat sheepish, "it's not <em>illegal</em> to go through another person's trash. You've relinquished all legal rights to your garbage as soon as you've put it out on the pavement. Uh, at least that's what a lawyer online told me." </p><p>Cliff snorted, bemused. "Didn't your mama tell you to not believe everything you read online?" </p><p>"My mom works from home and makes thousands of dollars a month, choosing her own hours and working online," the raccoonboy said dryly. </p><p>"Ah, of course." Cliff put the young man back down on the ground. "Regardless, that trash can is my property, even if my trash isn't. What are you going to do to repay me for the damages?" </p><p>The young man guffawed. "Damages? I just tossed the lid into the street! No big deal." </p><p>"Well, for starters, uh..." Cliff snapped his fingers. "What's your name, kid?" </p><p>"Max." </p><p>"So, Max," Cliff said, "you woke me up right as I was going to fall asleep. You know how seriously bears take their sleep, right? We're not nocturnal like you lot." </p><p>Max really did look small in comparison to Cliff now that they were both standing. Max had to have been at least a foot and a half shorter than the bear, and much leaner and slight in build. Cliff came from a family of larger-than-average bears, but this kid really was a runt. Still had a nice layer of muscle on him, though... "That sounds like a personal problem, Mr. Bear." </p><p>"Call me Cliff." Cliff watched Max bristle slightly, his ears twitching in anticipation. Despite his slight annoyance at Max's talking back, Cliff found himself oddly fond of Max. Kinda reminded him of himself when he was a cub and just starting to live on his own. "I'd say it's a much bigger personal problem that you're scrounging around for crumbs in a big, scary bear's garbage." Max's ears sagged slightly and he pouted. Cliff couldn't help but smirk. This was a very not-cute situation, but Max was proving to seem cute regardless. "Look. I get it. Trash is awesome, especially when you're drunk. But I'm gonna need a little coaxing to go to bed after you so rudely woke me up." </p><p>Max looked Cliff up and down, and Cliff wasn't completely sure if Max was sizing him up or checking him out. Or both. Both would have been good. "Okay," Max said at length, dubious. "What do you want me to do? Sing you a lullaby or something?" </p><p>Cliff laughed. "That's one way to put it. How about you come inside? I've got food." Max was visibly torn, shifting back and forth in place. "I also have a bed. Beats sleeping out in the open. I know how that is." </p><p>That seemed to seal the deal, since the raccoon lunged towards the door, but Max's face still looked hesitant. "What's the catch?" </p><p>Cliff waved his hand. "No catch. Just do something real easy for me once we get inside and everything's golden." With those words, Max didn't even wait for Cliff to open the door. He lunged in himself, twisting the handled open with his small hands, and rushed inside, his tail swishing behind him. </p><p>Max ransacked the fridge in the same way that he tore apart Cliff's trash bag. Cliff didn't really know what he expected. He would have been annoyed, but watching Max eat the rest of Cliff's stores was oddly relaxing. Sure, he was getting food all over the kitchen. Sure, his face was covered in ketchup and peanut butter. But he was enjoying himself, and that was what mattered. </p><p>After Max had his fill, Cliff guided him towards his bedroom. Max blinked as he took in the decor and made inventory of the furniture. "There is only one bed?" </p><p>"There is only one bed," Cliff said solemnly. </p><p>"Oh," Max said. "Okay. I guess we're sharing?" </p><p>"That's right." Cliff pulled off his tank-top and boxers. "Should be nice and warm this way." </p><p>Max raised an eyebrow. "I think that taking off clothes usually makes you colder. I learned that the hard way last winter." </p><p>"It doesn't have to, though." Cliff sprawled out on the bed. "Especially not when you have someone to keep you warm." </p><p>Max blinked slowly, once, twice, and then his eyes wandered down Cliff's naked body. His jaw dropped open once he reached Cliff's crotch. "<em>Oh.</em>" Faster than Cliff would have thought possible, even for a raccoon, Max stripped and climbed onto bed with Cliff. "Is this what you mean by payment?" Max asked, rubbing his fuzzy ears against Cliff's jaw. </p><p>"Something like that." Cliff stroked Max's long, bushy tail, and Max nuzzled against Cliff's collarbone. "Any complaints?" </p><p>"Nope." Max's tail swished along Cliff's thigh. </p><p>"Good." Cliff scritched Max behind the ears, and Max chittered happily. </p><p>Max may have seemed a little bit inexperienced when it came to... well, life, but he definitely knew what he was doing when Cliff presented him with a bottle of lube. He pushed his tail to the side, spread his legs wide, and fingered himself open. He moaned, tossing his head back. Cliff liked what he saw. It was good that Max knew what he was doing - less to explain, even if Max seemed quick on the uptake if given the right encouragement. Cliff jerked off languidly as he watched Max fuck himself with his fingers. </p><p>"Is it going to fit?" Max asked breathlessly after a few moments. He didn't sound worried as much as incredulous. </p><p>Max wasn't exactly unfounded in his doubt. Cliff was a big bear, with a big chubby cub. "Probably," Cliff said flippantly. "I've made it work most of the time." </p><p>"Gee, thanks," Max grumbled. </p><p>Cliff lined himself up against Max's hole and Max's irritation quickly melted away. He threw his arms around Cliff's broad back, arching his hips to meet Cliff's hard dick. Slowly, slowly, Cliff pushed into Max, and Max mewled, his long raccoon claws digging into the skin on Cliff's back. </p><p>Max was so small in comparison to Cliff, and Cliff wasn't sure that he would even be able to get the head inside of Max after a few moments. Max, as stretched as he was, took some coaxing to accept all of Cliff's girth. But both of them were stubborn critters, and they made it work. After an agonizingly long minute, Cliff's head finally slipped its way inside of Max, and Max cried out in pleasure. After that, Cliff couldn't help himself. He slid in further, inch by inch, until his balls pressed into Max's fuzzy tail. </p><p>Cliff couldn't be described as a gentle lover. Although he wasn't a ferocious beast, he wasn't dainty in his lovemaking, either. As soon as he was sure that he wouldn't tear Max apart, Cliff pounded into Max passionately, giving the raccoonboy all the love that he dearly deserved. Maybe, once Cliff woke up from sleep, he'd be able to give Max even more loving attention, both in and out of bed. For the moment, this would have to do. </p><p>Max came first, clinging onto Cliff for dear life as his orgasm ripped through him. His bushy tail swayed as he rode it out, panting and bouncing against Cliff's dick. Watching Max enjoy himself was the final straw for Cliff - he came shortly after, pumping Max full of come. </p><p>Cliff's orgasm flipped a switch in his brain. Finally, Cliff felt like he could be able to sleep. "Night, kid," Cliff said drowsily, and collapsed on top of Max before Max could get a word in edgewise.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Three weeks later, Cliff woke up. Max sat on the edge of the bed, his ears folded back. "Wow, rude," Max said. "You didn't tell me that you were going to sleep for a goddamn month!"<p>"You know how it is," Cliff said, yawning. "Bears love our beauty rest." </p><p>"I was really bored." Max paused. "And kind of lonely." </p><p>"Maybe you should take up hibernation." Cliff pulled Max in to a loose embrace, cuddling him. </p><p>Max snorted, nuzzling against Cliff's stubble. "Maybe you should learn to buy nicer trash cans."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title explanation: </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>